


Sing me a Song

by HideAndSeek777



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Fluff, implied emotional abuse, slow burn???, they are 2nd years in this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HideAndSeek777/pseuds/HideAndSeek777
Summary: He nearly jumped when he heard the female voice enter. It was so light and fluttery, but also held the same kind of warmth as the other voice. No, this tone was gentler and felt like a warm hug. Sugawara smiled sweetly without thinking. He was getting lost in her sweet tone. When he opened his eyes he finally saw the person that the voice belonged to. His eyes widen in awe. Her face was just as sweet and warm as her tone.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. At Last I See the Light

Sugawara looked over the program in his hand as he sat in one of the theater chairs towards the middle of the auditorium. He had never been to a school concert before. The thought had never occurred to him that the fine arts students performed. He immediately felt stupid for the thought. It would be like saying that his team constantly practices but never plays in any games. He shook his head and stared at the program again actually scanning and reading it this time.

The choir club had prepared a few songs for this spring concert. The theme was “Happily Ever After”. Suga wasn’t too sure what that meant but he did see a lot of Disney songs on the list. He shrugged his shoulders and sat back in his seat waiting for the performances to start.

Soon enough the lights dimmed, and an adult walked out to thank the crowd for showing up. They talked about how video recordings were prohibited for copyright reasons. Pictures could be taken, but flash photography was strongly discouraged because it would distract the performers. Sugawara couldn’t help but compare it to volleyball again. He thought that if people as his matches were taking pictures with the flash on in a small gym, it would be incredibly distracting.

His comparison was interrupted by the first performance starting. Each song had its own charm. It seemed like all of the students had worked really hard to put this together considering this was for a club and not an actual class. There were intricate costumes, props, and even choreography. The group numbers were very well-rehearsed. Only a couple of performers stepped offbeat. They always managed to get right back into it in the right places. The performances were pretty enjoyable but it was nothing to write home about. Or so he thought.

Paper lanterns lit up the stage and the auditorium. The sight was dazzlingly beautiful. People in the audience looked around in awe and Sugawara was no exception. Little kids tugged on their parents’ shirts and pointed to all of the lanterns. Everyone turned the heads back to the stage when they hear a boy’s voice starting the song. Sugawara looked at his program trying to remember what song this was. “ _At last I see the light. Oh right…it’s from that Rapunzel movie”_ Sugawara recalled. The male’s voice was actually pretty decent. It was smooth and full of warmth.

Sugawara closed his eyes to enjoy the sound more in-depth. He nearly jumped when he heard the female voice enter. It was so light and fluttery, but also held the same kind of warmth as the other voice. No, this tone was gentler and felt like a warm hug. Sugawara smiled sweetly without thinking. He was getting lost in her sweet tone. When he opened his eyes he finally saw the person that the voice belonged to. His eyes widen in awe. Her face was just as sweet and warm as her tone. His jaw fell open as he watched her move across the stage to meet her partner. As the song ended and the light turned back off, Sugawara realized his mouth was still hanging open. He shook his head and closed his mouth.

The rest of the show seemed a little less lifeless after that performance. It wasn’t because the performers weren’t talented or anything, they just didn’t have that richly sweet tone that one singer had. Sugawara decided that after the concert he would find her and tell her how compelling her voice was. He wasn’t sure exactly what he would say, but he knew that he wanted to see her and hear her voice again.

The lights began to turn back on as the performers took their final bow at the front of the stage. The audience applauded quite loudly and even gave a standing ovation. Of course Sugawara joined in. Soon enough people were making their way out of the auditorium. The people who stayed behind were family members of the students who performed waiting to greet and congratulate them on their stellar performances. Sugawara’s eyes darted around trying to find the pretty girl who had been on stage not too long ago. He spotted her talking to a few other students who were still hanging around. She looked to be brightly telling them about something. She handed each student some sort of flyer and excitedly told them that she hoped to see them soon. This was the perfect opportunity to talk to her. Sugawara made his move.

“Hi, umm…I just wanted to say you have a lovely singing voice. It was so bright but also warm like a hug and it was like the highlight of the concert” Sugawara just let his brain dump his thoughts on this poor girl. His eyes widened in shock once he realized what he had just said. He felt like his heart was going to pound out of his chest. Instead of a strange look, he was greeted with a very bright smile.

“Hearing that means so much to me! I don’t think I’ve ever seen you at one of our concerts before, so I don’t think you’re just trying to flatter me……are you?” She faltered at the end of her sentence.

That was strange.

“Well….I mean I wanted to let you know that you are super talented and I couldn’t hold that back. I just really wanted to tell you that” Sugawara shyly admitted.

She beemed at him. Sugawara’s heart rate picked up again. A small blush slowly crept across his face as he watched her face light up, specifically at him. He had made her smile and he almost felt….proud?

“I really do appreciate that. Hey, you wouldn’t be interested in singing, would you? Our choir club could use a few more members. We are almost always short on guys and I think you’d really enjoy being there” She continued the conversation.

All Sugawara could do in that moment was nod. He couldn’t piece any of his words together. She handed him a flyer with all of the club information on it. He tried to read it but his heart was beating so loudly in his chest and he couldn’t calm it.

“I’m Y/N by the way. What’s your name?”, her sweet voice made its way to his ears.

He had to snap himself out of it. He wanted her to know his name!

He shut his eyes really tight and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes he was met with a look of concern. He had to quickly give her his name or she would think he was being weird, well…. if she hadn’t already thought that before.

“I’m Koushi Sugawara. I’m a 2nd year here” He managed to say without his tone breaking or giving anything away.

“It’s so nice to meet you, Sugawara! I’m a 2nd year here too!” She replied.

Even his name sounded delightful in her voice.

“You can call me Suga if you’d like” He sputtered out

“That’s such a cute nickname! Okay, Suga you got it!” She exclaimed

Sugawara might have died right then and there if Y/N’s friend hadn’t called her over to leave. She waved goodbye to Sugawara and gave him the most delightful smile he had ever seen. He told himself he needed to see her again. He wanted to get to know her. He wanted to hear her pleasing voice as much as he possibly could.

He looked down at the flyer she had given him and was suddenly shocked out of his strange high. The choir club met at exactly the same time as his volleyball club. He slumped over in defeat.

“I guess it just wasn’t meant to be…” he whispered to himself

He started to walk out of the auditorium and had a realization.

“She’s gonna think I wasn’t actually interested when I don’t show up to choir club!” he yelled loudly

He began to mentally kick himself. This gave him another reason to try and approach her. He didn’t want her to be upset in any way ever. He would have to fix this misunderstanding as soon as he could!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After practice, the boys began to clean up the gym and put all of the balls away. Nishinoya must have had a one-track mind because he ran up to Suga to ask him about this new girl he had met.
> 
> “So is she cute?” Nishinoya prodded excitedly.
> 
> “Well….she’s more like….breathtaking I suppose…” Suga tried to explain.
> 
> “Oh man I gotta see her now! Do you have a picture of her?” Nishinoya continued to push.
> 
> “Ummm no, but she is coming to our game on Saturday”
> 
> “Oh hell yeah! I can’t wait to meet her!” Nishinoya yelled excitedly
> 
> “What if I scare her away….” Asahi muttered to himself, already worried about a person he had never met before.
> 
> Nishinoya gave him a few hard pats on the back laughing.
> 
> “If she’s as great as Suga says I’m sure there won’t be a problem big guy!” He reassured Asahi.

Sugawara sat with his head down on his desk. He was so upset with how his meeting with Y/N ended at the concert the other day because he forgot to ask her what class she was in. He wasn’t about to go classroom to classroom either and look like a total creep. He wanted to tell Y/N about not being able to make it to choir club rehearsals. He wanted to let her know that it wasn’t because he wasn’t interested, but because he had practice at the same time.

Other students in the class began to notice Sugawara’s spiraling depression and avoided him as best they could. He was wasting his lunchtime by just sitting there sulking at his desk. “ _Maybe someone in this class knows y/n…”_ He pondered. He wasn’t sure who to start with though. He got even more frustrated with himself after that thought.

“Hey, Fuyumi! I brought our lunches today! I think you’ll like it” A very familiar and honeyed voice rang out.

Sugawara sat up straight in his chair. He looked over to where Fuyumi sat and saw y/n standing right next to her. Her eyes trailed to Sugawara’s for a moment. He thought he saw a hint of shock and sadness in her eyes. Oh boy had he messed up.

Even though he felt like he was the one that had caused her to be upset he had to take this opportunity to explain himself or else things might get worse.

“I’m sorry for not being able to come to choir rehearsals!” He suddenly blurted out in her direction.

“Oh, it’s okay. No big deal. I know choir club isn’t for everyone” she calmly replied.

“No no, it’s not that I wasn’t interested. It’s that I have volleyball practice at the same time that the choir club rehearses” Sugawara quickly explained.

“Oh,” she replied. She looked relieved like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Was she really waiting for just him to come by the club? Or did she take her club responsibilities that seriously?

An awkward moment of silence made its way into the air. That’s when Sugawara came up with an idea

“So, um to make up for this misunderstanding, would you like to come see me play in a volleyball game? It would prove I wasn’t lying, and it would be really nice to have a new face in the crowd” Sugawara offered.

It looked as if Y/N’s cheeks had the faintest hint of a blush.

“Oh absolutely! I would love that” She said enthusiastically.

Fuyumi nudged her to get her attention. The two shared a look and Fuyumi seemed to mouth something to her friend. Y/N beamed at her friend and hugged her. It was just a volleyball game that he invited her to. It seemed a little odd that she would seem this excited. What did her friend tell her?

Sugawara shook it off and told her the details of the game. It was happening on a Saturday around 1 P.M. at the opposing team’s gym. He wrote down all of the information for her.

“Can I have your number?” Y/N asked confidently. “You know…Umm in case I get lost? Or I lose the paper?” She said a little less confidently, shrinking back a little.

Sugawara was caught off guard but was incredibly happy to oblige. He wrote down his number for her to put into her phone. Sugawara watched as Y/N’s eyes lit up and the worry on her face turned into an incredibly cute smile. He couldn’t control his pulse as his heart quickened in his chest, but more so he felt the warmth almost radiating off of her. He was somewhere in between feeling incredibly anxious and feeling completely safe and at home. It was honestly a new and strange feeling for him. He had crushes in the past on other girls he attended school with. There was the girl in elementary school that he really liked, but she moved to another school after about a month. Then there were at least 2 girls in middle school who he had asked on dates. They didn’t end up dating for too long. Each relationship ended on decent terms because Sugawara was just so understanding and wanted to keep his friendships. Of course there was also Kiyoko, but this feeling he was currently experiencing was much stronger. He almost felt like he was floating.

He was quickly snapped out of his high as Y/N said she would see him on Saturday for the game. As soon as she had exited the room, Sugawara melted into his desk. He hardly noticed the goofy looking grin he had on his face. Fuyumi nudged him clearly noticing it herself. Sugawara quickly turned to face her.

“Hey, she’s a great person. Be nice. More importantly, I would tread lightly…” Fuyumi told him with a frown.

_“What does that mean????”_ Sugawara thought to himself. He dismissed it as her friend being protective. He couldn’t even imagine himself hurting Y/N in any way. If he somehow managed to hurt her, he would try to make things right as soon as possible. He never wanted to see Y/N in pain or struggling. He made it his mission to keep her as happy as he possibly could.

The day finally came to and end and Sugawara made his way to the volleyball club room to get ready for practice. As he stepped inside the club room, he felt his phone vibrate. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket and opened up the new message he had just received.

XXX-XXX-XXXX: Hey! This is Y/N! I just wanted you to get a chance to be able to put my name in your phone before the game!

A gentle smile made its way across Sugawara’s face as he chuckled to himself. He put her name in his contacts first before responding.

Suga: Ah! Good idea 😊 But shouldn’t you be in practice little missy

Y/N: Pfft shouldn’t you be out there hitting some balls around

Sugawara was caught off guard by the wording of her text and let out a hearty laugh. At this point, other members of the club had shown up.

“What’s so funny?” Daichi, his teammate, asked.

“Oh nothing nothing. I’m just texting the girl I met the other day” Sugawara explained.

One of the first years, Nishinoya, overheard and came sprinting up to Sugawara.

“Is she cute? Can I meet her?” Nishinoya excitedly asked trying to put himself in between Suga and his phone.

Sugawara pushed Nishinoya away and laughed at his knee jerk reaction at hearing the mention of a girl.

“Hey knock it off you guys. We need to get ready to practice. The 3rd years are already in the gym so hurry up” Daichi scolded as he changed into his gym clothes.

“But I gotta know if she’s cute….what if she’s cuter than Kiyoko?” Nishinoya continued.

“That’s blasphemy! Kiyoko is the prettiest girl alive!” Tanaka snapped.

Everyone who was currently in the club room laughed loudly as Tanaka scowled. His statement was actually serious, but that didn’t deter everyone from getting a good chuckle from it.

“At least tell me about this girl after practice,” Nishinoyasaid looking up at Suga with puppy dog eyes.

“Yeah yeah okay after practice, but you better behave yourself” Suga replied.

Nishinoya jumped up excitedly and quickly ran off to the gym. Suga looked back down at his phone and realized he had received another message.

Y/N: Oh god…I didn’t mean it like that

Suga let out another snicker before responding.

Suga: Pffft! I didn’t know you were funny too! I have to get going though. Hope your rehearsal goes well!

Y/N: Thanks I hope practice goes well for you too!

Suga shut his phone and quickly got ready for volleyball practice. The smile on Suga’s face never seemed to fade no matter how exhausted he was. The team gave him a hard time about it too. If he missed a receive or if his toss was ever a little off the team would give him a hard time about his “girlfriend”. He knew it was all just fun and games, but he would be lying if he didn’t think about wanting to make y/n his girlfriend. He wasn’t going to rush anything. He wanted to be friends first and learn everything he could about her.

After practice, the boys began to clean up the gym and put all of the balls away. Nishinoya must have had a one-track mind because he ran up to Suga to ask him about this new girl he had met.

“So is she cute?” Nishinoya prodded excitedly.

“Well….she’s more like….breathtaking I suppose…” Suga tried to explain.

“Oh man I gotta see her now! Do you have a picture of her?” Nishinoya continued to push.

“Ummm no, but she is coming to our game on Saturday”

“Oh hell yeah! I can’t wait to meet her!” Nishinoya yelled excitedly

“What if I scare her away….” Asahi muttered to himself, already worried about a person he had never met before.

Nishinoya gave him a few hard pats on the back laughing.

“If she’s as great as Suga says I’m sure there won’t be a problem big guy!” He reassured Asahi.

Suga enjoyed the excitement his team had created, but he was a little weary. He knew his teammates were likable people even if they came off a little strong. It wasn’t that he was worried that they would scare her away. It was more of they might sweep her off her feet. His first meeting with her definitely didn’t go as smoothly as it could have. He couldn’t even form coherent sentences at the time. He sighed to himself and decided that if she fell for one of his teammates that he would suck it up just to keep her happy.

Shortly after his resignation, he decided to text y/n back.

Suga: So about hitting those balls around…

Y/N: Oh god that was so embarrassing…..I just hope I didn’t scare you off with that text…

Suga: Are you kidding me? It was hilarious. The boys were so confused because I was just laughing at my phone in the club room.

Y/N: Thank God….hey btw I don’t know the first thing about volleyball. Is it just hitting the ball back and forth or are there positions or…?

Suga: There’s a bunch of rules and stuff and yes there are positions to play. I am proud to say that I am the team's official setter

Y/N: Setter?

Suga: Oh well my job is to get the ball to the spiker (The one who like slams the ball down onto the other side’s court) which is pretty important. If I fuck up, our team can’t score

Y/N: Ah! So you're like the bass of your team!

Suga: ?????

Y/N: So you know how every song has some sort of a bass line? It’s the foundation of most songs. A wonky bass line can make or break the piece

Suga: Oh! That’s a pretty cool connection I like that.

Suga: Hey I’ve got an idea

Y/N: hmmm?

Suga: If I teach you about volleyball will you teach me about music? It doesn’t have to just be about singing but like….how it works and stuff?

Y/N: That sounds like a pretty good deal. I must warn you though…..

Suga:????

Y/N: When I start talking about something I really love it is super hard to get me to stop…

Suga: That just means you’re really dedicated to your craft! I think that’s awesome. Also, I can’t get better at something if I don’t learn as much as I can about it

Y/N: Okay but if you ever want me to just stop let me know…I know I can get a little annoying.

Suga: I don’t think you’re annoying. I think you’re fun and exciting! I can’t wait to get some music lessons!

Y/N: Thanks. I’m kind of excited to learn about volleyball. I’m no good at sports, but I do like to learn new things and I’m sure you’ll be a great teacher! You seem so patient and sweet

Suga felt a surging warmth in his face. He had managed to make his way to his home without paying attention too much to where he was going. He was glued to his phone. He put it down a moment just to enter his house and make his way to his room.

“Did something good happen at practice?” a voice called out from the kitchen.

Suga turned around to address the voice.

“Meh. It was a pretty normal practice why?” He asked entering the kitchen, greeting his mother.

“You just seem to be in higher spirits than normal. That’s all,” his mother explained.

Suga left as his mother turned back around to focus on dinner. He dropped his stuff off at the foot of his bed and sat at his desk hoping to get some studying done before the day was over. He turned on his desk lamp and opened up his notes. His room was completely spotless, not a single article of clothing left on the floor. Any sort of clutter made it harder to focus on whatever task needed to be done. After a few minutes had passed, he heard a buzzing coming from his phone.

“ _Oh crap, I forgot to text Y/N back…”_ He thought, mentally kicking himself.

He opened up his phone to see he had received a text from Daichi.

Daichi: So you really like this girl huh?

Suga: well I mean…yeah she’s cute and funny. Like….I don’t know if we should date or anything right off the bat. I just really want to get to know her you know?

Daichi: Oh damn. You’re in deep. Alright. I’ll make sure the team behaves themselves on Saturday. Can’t speak for our upperclassmen though.

Suga: What do you mean I’m in deep? I’m sure she’ll love the team so don’t worry about it.

Daichi: Oh it’s nothing. I’ll see you tomorrow!

Suga looked at his phone in confusion but shrugged it off. He had no clue what Daichi meant. Before he put his phone away he decided to respond to Y/N.

Suga: Sorry for the late reply. I got home and went straight to studying. How’d rehearsal go?

Y/N: *gasp* Studying? What a nerd.

Y/N: Just kidding by the way. I am literally studying math right now because I am bad at numbers.

Suga: Oh I’m a nerd now? I don’t have to teach you volleyball

Y/N: Noooooo please! I wanna learn!

Suga: lol if you’re going to pick on me I’m going to give it right back to you

Y/N: Well of course. It’d be boring if you didn’t. I’d also feel like a complete asshole if you didn’t

Suga: Can’t have that now can we?

Y/N: I’d prefer not to feel like a jerk but I can’t speak for everyone

Y/N: Rehearsal was pretty alright btw. I walked into the room a little flustered after I sent that text about hitting balls. My best friend immediately started making fun of me. She’s the one in your class that I eat lunch with!

Suga: I mean I thought it was pretty funny. Can’t imagine what you’d look like flustered though. You usually seem so confident

Y/N: Oh absolutely not. It is but a façade. I fake it till I make it baby B)

Suga: lol well it works.

Y/N: Good otherwise I’d have to try something new and I don’t have time for that

Y/N: I need to start getting ready for bed though because I just know I’m going to have a pop quiz tomorrow in math….But I’ll see you around! Goodnight!

Suga: I’m sure you’ll be fine. Goodnight

Suga sat there grinning like an idiot staring at his phone. When he realized what he was doing, he shook it off and tried to refocus.

 _“oh,”_ he realized. “ _That’s what Daichi meant”_

**Author's Note:**

> I have Sugawara Brainrot and came up with this whole story just sitting around over the break. Here have the mishmash.


End file.
